


I really really really really really really like you

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, alec realizes he likes magnus, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec realizes he likes Magnus, otherwise known as Magnus and Alec go play laser tagThis is pat of a series where Alec and Magnus met and started dating before the events of Shadowhunters. You don't need to read the rest to understand this, but go read them anyway cause i'll appreciate it





	I really really really really really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this series isn't gonna end soon. It's gonna end by the end of 2017, but i just started IB high school and have so much work that i don't have time and i want it to not feel rushed. It'll come, i promise.

Magnus must have been one of the best friends Alec had ever had. Of course, Jace was amazing, but he was more like a brother than a friend. However, Alec couldn’t tell anyone about his new friend, as his family would immediately disown him.

At the moment, Magnus was laughing at some joke on a show Magnus loved but Alec could never remember the name of; he was trying to remember though.

The screen faded to black, and the next episode was about to start, when Magnus paused it and turned to Alec.

“Alexander, I just realized that we are wasting precious time,” Magnus said completely seriously.

Alec sat up, a little flustered at the use of his full name, and turned to Magnus. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Magnus stood up and faced Alec, “That you have a day off and were told to go do whatever you want, and we’re wasting it just watching television. We should go do something.”

Alec shook his head. “I am perfectly fine with this. Besides, if we go do something someone might,” Alec lowered his voice like someone was listening in, “Someone might see us.”

Magnus laughed. “Then we’ll go do something so ridiculous that no Shadowhunter or downworlder would ever be caught doing it. And I have just the idea!”

Alec stood up and awkwardly trailed after Magnus. “I don’t know Magnus, it could still be dangerous,” he protested.

Magnus looked gently at Alec. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” answered Alec immediately.

Magnus seemed surprised for a moment, then covered it up with a bright smile. “I’m glad, now what you’re wearing is perfect so let’s go.”

Magnus opened a portal and turned to Alec, gesturing for him to go first.

“I still don’t know where we’re going.”

“True, but I still want it to be a surprise.” Magnus thought for a minute. “If we hold onto each other we’ll be fine.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, and the thought that Magnus could have simply grabbed his elbow flashed through Alec’s mind before he pushed it away.

They stepped into the swirling portal together, and emerged in a bright parking lot where a horrendously colored building sat in the middle.

“We’re going in here?” Alec was incredulous.

“You said you trust me.”

“I do.”

“Then act like it,” Magnus teased.

They walked inside, and Alec learned that this place was something called Lazer Tag? It sounded interesting enough.

A worker led them to a room with about 20 other adults and instructed them to all put on guns and vests as the game was starting in 5 minutes.

“Magnus what are we even doing?” Alec whispered.

“So you get the gun and it shoots fake lasers, and you have to shoot people’s vests and avoid getting shot and you have to shoot their base. Whatever team has the most points at the end wins, but there are individual prizes at the end too.”

Alec smirked, “So it’s like training and we’re going to beat everyone.”

“Less dangerous than training, but yes, we are going to beat everyone.”

They did, the 10-minute game passed by quickly with the other team not knowing what hit them. In the end, they beat the other team by more than twice their points, with Alec and Magnus being the main scorers.

As the individual awards were passed out Alec learned he beat the company record, he had 100% accuracy with every shot.

“Can we take a picture for the score-board?” the teenage employee asked.

“Oh no thanks I’m good.”

Alec and Magnus returned the equipment and left, the sun blinding them as they did.

“I told you it would be fun,” Magnus said as they found a secluded spot to open a portal.  
Alec looked up and was about to agree when the noise died in his throat. Magnus was shining, a light sheen of sweat and glitter reflecting the sun. His hair was falling in his face and he was grinning a smile so beautiful angels would weep looking at it. 

Shit. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. ShitShitShitShitShitShit.

Alec liked Magnus. 

Alec really really really really really really liked Magnus.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived! I enjoyed writing this. Please leave kudos and comments, but i care more about your comments. Seriously, the comments are the only reason i haven't deleted this whole series, leave them cause i read and love every single one of them.
> 
>  
> 
> This work is pat of a series where Magnus and Alec met before the events of the show, go read the rest and comment on those too!


End file.
